Wendigo, Wolves and Foxes
by Razell
Summary: AU. One Shot. Sean Walcott survives The Mute's attack with some less-than-divine intervention, and proceeds to take his gory revenge, but what Nogitsune really wants is Stiles. OOC. Rated for cursing, gore, cannibalism, possession and mental trauma.


Wendigo, Wolves and Foxes

...

The Mute barely glanced at the Walcott boy's body and made no move to retrieve his tomahawk.

He'd earned his pay for the day.

Another $250,000. Times 4, that made a cool $1 million.

And wonder of wonders that stupid McCall werewolf had bitten another boy! He wondered how long it would take his name to reach The Deadpool.

Scott watched the murderer in shock and Liam huddled in fear and pain as the mouthless assassin put a finger to the flesh where his mouth should have been, as if to hush them.

And then the laughter started.

Liam screamed in terror as Sean Walcott pushed himself up, tomahawk still resting between his shoulder blades, cold, cruel laughter spilling from his bloodied mouth. He turned to The Mute and smiled broadly, displaying his sharp Wendigo teeth.

The Mute's eyes widened, and a shiver ran down his spine.

 _How?_

"Thank you." Sean said darkly, "For opening the door."

It was Scott's turn to feel dread.

Sean's skin was ghostly pale with dark circles around his now coal black eyes. Eyes that were filled, not with hunger, fear or desperation, but with infinite darkness.

A pure, unspeakable evil that sought to draw all light, all life into it's maddening depths.

The Mute paled. What was this? Wendigo were strong, but even if the tomahawk hit nothing vital, he should be in incredible pain, not walking around laughing. And the boy's eyes had been green before...

"Sean is quite a fighter, you know. For a coward. He put up a valiant struggle." The creature spoke calmly, casually as it pulled the tomahawk from Sean's back with little visible sign of pain and looked at it thoughtfully, "Then you broke him. You killed his family. You taunted him, hunted him, traumatized him until you struck him down from behind, from hiding like the coward you are. I couldn't have done better myself in breaking him. In a way, I almost admire you. You are truly a skilled sadist."

"Nogitsune! How did you get loose?" Scott snarled.

"Oh shut up, McCall, I'll deal with your moronic ass later." Sean appeared directly in front of The Mute, smiling cruelly through the blood and gore covering his face. He lifted the tomahawk and swung with bone crushing force, cutting deep into The Mute's right shoulder. "I'll bet that hurt, didn't it? Pity you have no mouth with which to scream."

Scott roared and jumped at Sean/Nogitsune, who merely backhanded him, flinging him across the roof. Nogitsune looked down at Sean's blood-covered hand, "This one is much more physically powerful than Stiles. With this one I can truly fight."

The Mute managed to pull a gun from his coat with his left hand, only to have steely fingers wrap around that hand and constrict. The sound of cracking bones was most satisfying to both demon and host.

The assassin dropped the gun and fled for his life.

His thoughts were racing furiously. _Nogitsune?_ The fox demon? It was supposed to be imprisoned! The Benefactor hadn't mentioned any demons! Was this a set-up from the beginning?

 _I didn't sign up for this!_

The Mute was running down the stairs, holding his heavily bleeding shoulder with his shattered left hand as the fox demon slowly walked behind him, "So, assassin, are you going to beg for your life like the sniveling coward you are? Oh, that's right, you can't. You're _Mute!_ " The Nogitsune laughed at his own joke as he calmly pursued his chosen victim.

The Mute stumbled into a well-lit hallway, hospital workers stared in shock and horror at the mouthless man. The lights began to flicker as Sean walked into the room, his face, teeth and clothing covered in the blood and gore of the deputy he'd killed and eaten in his uncontrollable hunger.

There were screams of terror, then darkness.

Utter silence.

Suddenly The Mute was no longer in the hospital. All around him, as far as the eye could see, was flat, featureless stone. The air was cold and dry, like a desert tomb.

 _Is this Hell?_

He heard bare footsteps on the hard, cold rock. That creature was coming...

"I had thought of taking you to Sean's bathroom to kill you, but it was too undignified for a superior being such as myself, and too small for my purposes." The thing spoke casually. "Still, Sean's idea of placing your severed head in a toilet was rather amusing. Unfortunately, Sean is not as sadistic or creative as we are. So it's _my_ show now."

How much of this being was Nogitsune, and how much was Sean Walcott? If he could reach Sean, vulnerable, terrified Sean, he might have a chance to kill them both. But that Hale fool had taken his vocalizer.

He was, truly, _mute_.

"Hey." The demon said, "Tell you what. I'll give you a fair chance." He smirked around his sharp teeth, and eyed the tomahawk, motioning as if to throw it to The Mute, "Ah, on second thought, _no_. No I won't." He threw the tomahawk into the distance, where it was lost from sight.

Two plumes of black smoke began to coalesce a few feet from the direction that, if there was direction in this place, The Mute was fleeing. The smoke took on definite form as two Samurai, wearing armor and hideous masks as black as the void itself appeared. Oni. Each held a katana, barring the way.

They needn't have bothered, his legs were too weak to carry him any further.

The Mute's head was swimming. He'd lost so much blood, the creature that was once Sean Walcott had struck true. He would bleed to death without help, soon. He turned shakily toward the blond-haired Wendigo. He knew Sean would show him no mercy, and Nogitsune probably didn't even understand the concept.

"If you can answer my riddle," The demon was within striking distance, "I'll spare your life. Tell me, _What encompasses all things yet is nothing?_ "

The Mute, of course, could not answer. He looked into the darkness with pleading eyes.

"No. You don't know?" Dark black eyes glared into glazed, terror-filled blue, " _THE VOID YOU IDIOT!_ The vacuum! Space! Nothingness! Like the emptiness in your head!" The Nogitsune screamed. He cocked his head oddly, "You're no fun." He said in a childish voice.

The creature threw himself upon The Mute, multiple rows of savage teeth ripping away the flesh that covered the non-existent mouth, revealing fused bone. The Mute fell the ground in agony as the Nogitsune knelt beside him and sighed, "Pathetic. You really disappoint me. I was hoping for a fight, instead, it's a simple murder.

Sean's stomach growled loudly. The Wendigo still needed to be fed, and the hunger pangs were maddening, no wonder Sean had lost control. How could _anyone_ endure this?

The Nogitsune fell upon his still-living prey, feasting.

After the body was consumed, he stood and wiped his bloody mouth on his equally bloody forearm.

"Sean was right. This Hunger is terrible." Nogitsune reflected idly, "Perhaps I should return to Stiles..."

...

Scott sat up, rubbing his aching jaw. It must have been broken, but there was nothing he could but wait for it to heal. He looked over at Liam. The boy was still huddled in a corner, staring blankly in the direction of the door. It must have been too much for him, being kidnapped by a Wendigo, thrown off a roof, bitten by a werewolf and witnessing his attacker's apparent death, demonic possession and vicious attack upon a creature Scott could not even identify.

It was all his fault. If he hadn't been so damn jealous over Liam's skill at lacrosse, if he'd hit him with less force, the kid would be at home in bed right now, safe and sound, instead of in shock and pain, sobbing on a cold hospital rooftop, suffering a mental breakdown.

The worst thing of it was, he couldn't do anything to help Liam. Not right now.

He had to stop Nogitsune.

But how?

They had stopped it before, at the cost of Allison and Aiden's lives and part of Stiles' sanity.

He rushed down the stairs, following the overwhelming scent of blood until he reached a door.

Blood painted the white walls, bodies lay scattered about like broken toys. Most had been slashed by Oni katana.

Most, but not all.

One, wearing the ragged remains of The Mute's clothing, was little more than bloody bones.

The Nogitsune, now appearing human, was standing nearby, his back turned. He had taken off his shirt and wiped his body clean of blood. The wound on his back was ugly, but no longer bleeding and not nearly as bad as Scott would have expected. Sean turned and smiled at Scott. He looked for all the world like an innocent teenage boy.

Sean's handsome face greatly contrasted with his Wendigo form, "Are you here to save Sean as well, _hero_? Don't worry about _him_ , McCall. " He looked down at his toned, athletic, _stolen_ form, "Though this body has it's advantages in strength and regeneration, I'm kind of... _Attached_ to Stiles."

He opened his mouth, and a fly sped out, vanishing into the ventilation system. Black eyes turned light green and Sean's skin took on a healthier tone.

Sean Walcott fell to his knees like a puppet with broken strings. He began trembling and sobbing, looking around in pain and horror, "I'm sorry. I was just so hungry... Oh God... What is that thing..."

A mockingly gentle, familiar voice came from the other end of the hall, "Don't worry about it, Sean. When I'm done, this will be the least of Beacon Hill's troubles."

Scott whipped around to see his mother standing in the hallway, "God... No! MOM!"

Doctor Melissa McCall smiled with false kindness, "It'll be alright baby. I'll race you to Stiles' house."

She vanished as Scott howled in anguish.

He rushed past the sobbing young Wendigo toward the stairs, pulling out his phone to warn everyone about the nightmare that was to come.

...

A few minutes later,

Sean Walcott stood slowly and made his way to the elevator. He'd seen death before. He'd just killed a police officer in blind hunger and devoured part of his corpse, but this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. In a daze he stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the next floor.

His back hurt like Hell.

Not to mention he'd just been possessed by a unspeakably evil demon.

And he'd killed, and killed, and killed...

The Fox had enjoyed it all.

He was trembling violently when he stepped out into a room full of startled doctors and nurses.

"My... back."

He fell face-first into the floor. He barely felt it. If he hadn't been in shock, he would have thought it ironic, this was the second time he'd walked into the hospital and collapsed in two days.

As medics swarmed around him, he began to lose consciousness. But there was something else... Something important...

"On the roof... There's a boy on... roof... _Hurt_.. I didn't want..."

Then there was blessed darkness.

...

As the medics rushed Sean to surgery two guards went to investigate the roof. Liam Dunbar was still sitting there, wide-eyed and pale, holding his injured arm. He made no acknowledgment of the men, and one of them lifted him up and carried him into the building.

"Jeez, there's blood everyone! And is that a bite mark on his arm? What the Hell do you think happened up here?"

"Shut up, Steve. The boy's in bad enough shape as it is. You call the police, I'll take the kid to emergency."

"After this, I'm getting another job." Steve groaned as he dialed the Sheriff's office, "This hospital is murder central!"

...

Stiles rolled over in his bed and groaned as his phone rang for the third time.

"Jeez, Scott, could you have called any later?" He mumbled.

Scott was screaming into the phone, "Stiles! The Nogitsune! It's in mom! And it's coming for you! You have to get out of there, now!"

"I...I can see that." Stiles' eyes were wide as he saw the figure standing at his bedside. "Hello, Mrs. McCall." He said weakly.

Melissa McCall snatched the cell from his hand and crushed it. "It's been too long, Stiles. I've missed you."

"Well I sure as Hell haven't missed you. Now, do you mind, I'm in my underwear! A little privacy please!" Stiles backed away until he fell off the bed, his legs caught in the sheets.

Melissa/Nogitsune laughed, "Still clumsy, I see."

"Nope. Just prepared." He called from the other side of the bed.

"Another Divine Move? Don't flatter yourself. There's nothing you can do."

Stiles pulled himself back onto the bed, holding a small wooden box with a triskelion seared onto it's lid. "I had it made just in case something like this happened. The old Boy Scout motto ' _Be Prepared_ '. Of course, I was never actually a Boy Scout, but still-"

"Shut up you infuriating little twit!"

"Oh, and the best part is, it's made from the _Nemeton_. Remember the Nemeton? You should, you were trapped there for-"

Melissa/Nogitsune made a move to grab the box, but Stiles dodged her.

"It doesn't matter." Nogitsune snarled, "You can only use it if I exit this body, and I can keep this body awake long after you've passed out from exhaustion."

"So what we have is a Mexican Stand-Off. Why they call it that, I don't know. Anyways, you can't get me with the box, and I can't get you unless you leave Mrs. McCall, at which point I catch you with the box. Of course, I'm sure The Cavalry will be here any minute. Of course, for the Native Americans, The Cavalry was anything but helpful, unless they wanted to commit mass suicide. So that's not necessarily a good thing. Am I rambling? I think I'm rambling. Why would you want a kid with severe ADHD, anxiety attacks and OCD anyway?"

"Because you are a genius. And you're so much fun. Do you realize how starved one becomes for intellectual conversation after a thousand years of dealing with brainless Oni and idiot humans with the mental capacity of fleas? Now open the door like a good boy, and _let me in_."

"Ya see, I've never really been a _'good'_ boy. I mean, I've broken laws that haven't been invented yet, I cheat, I lie, I cuss, I'm rude to my dad, I once went around begging anyone I saw to sleep with me because some crazy druid was sacrificing virgins... Danny offered, but his boyfriend would have killed me."

"I know. It was the blood she spilled that freed me. Now be quite and _put the box away_." The demon was growing steadily more irritated.

"Why me, huh? Why am _I_ the cosmic whipping boy? Why does every demon, psycho hunter, serial killer and lunatic Alpha want me? I can't even get a date for God's sakes, but I attract monsters like flies! No offense. Wait, Hell yes, _offense intended_! Why don't you go buzz around some dog crap like an ordinary fly and leave me the Hell alone!"

The box was open now, waiting.

"Tell me, Stiles. You care deeply about Mrs. McCall, don't you?" The creature smiled, then smashed her arm through his window, leaving terrible, bloody wounds, "You wouldn't want to see her, say, bleed to death, would you? How would you face Scott then? How would you tell him you let his mother bleed to death to save your own skin?"

"Y-you wouldn't let her die! If she dies, you have to leave her body, and I'll have you!"

The creature examined the bloody arm, "I can always find another body before this one dies. Perhaps Lydia? Or Danny? Your father? Derek? You can watch all your friends, everyone you love die slow, painful deaths. I'm a thousand year old Kistune Youkai, I can wait a few hours, bleed out a few bodies... You already have Allison and Aiden's blood on your hands, and all those poor people at the hospital, what's a few more corpses, eh Stiles?"

Stiles looked at the wounds in horror, then threw up his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay... I give. Just don't hurt her anymore, okay."

Stiles made a motion to put the box down, then flung it's contents in her face. A mixture of mountain ash and ground wood from the Nemeton covered the possessed woman. She shrieked and flailed about, falling to the floor and thrashing like a fish out of water.

A tiny fly fled from her mouth and was quickly swatted and locked into the box.

Stiles rushed to Mrs. McCall and immediately set to work creating a tourniquet to keep her losing more blood even as Scott was rushing up the stairs.

Scott nearly broke down the door, "MOM!"

He saw his mother lying in Stiles' bed, a make-shift tourniquet and bandages covering her right arm. She appeared to be covered in dust and wood chips.

"What happened?"

"It made her break the window. It wanted me to let it in."

Scott looked warily at his friend, "How do I know you're really Stiles?"

"Would the Nogitsune be caught dead in these?" He pointed to his Batman boxer shorts, "No. I don't think so. I wrapped him up in a nice package Deaton gave me after my last panic attack..."

He pointed to the triskelion box on his dresser.

"Flies check in, but they don't check out."

...

Back at the hospital, an intern stepped out of the elevator and saw a corridor lined with corpses and painted in blood.

"Not again..."

...

Scott was still reeling from everything that had happened over the previous few days, "I can't believe that no-mouth guy went after Peter and Derek! He was a hunter, he had to be! He must have known about the Walcott family somehow, and the Hales... Why else would he go to such lengths to murder that kid?"

"Whatever he was, he won't be answering any questions now. And I can't say I'm sorry he got himself eaten. The dude was one sick, sadistic bastard." Stiles shook his head, "What's going to happen to Sean? He wasn't in control of his actions. I know, I've been there."

"He's been taken to Eichen House, they can treat his injuries there. The staff can help him with all the trauma he's been through, and they can keep him fed and safe."

"Dude, I don't want to know where they get the meat..." Stiles gagged, "What about Liam?"

"Private therapy. The fact that he's just been turned into a Beta werewolf probably won't help his mental state, but The Pack will be there for him. I'll be there for him, it's the least I can do." _Especially since I'm responsible for every bit of suffering the poor kid's gone through._ Scott thought bitterly. "I won't let him down."

Getting to see Liam in the hospital psychiatric ward had been near impossible, he was traumatized and whenever he saw Scott he started screaming bloody murder. Finally DR. Deaton came to the rescue, sitting with the boy and gently as possible explaining what had happened, and what he was going to become. Knowing that he hadn't imagined the experience was probably both comforting and maddening, he wasn't delusional, fine. Monsters were real and he'd just been bitten by a werewolf. Not so okay. No one knew for sure how he'd react to the coming transformation, Dr. Deaton was going to smuggle him out before the next full moon and the whole pack would try to keep him from going completely berserk. That was the plan, anyway.

"And... And your mom?"

"She's... Adjusting. After seeing a patient, a kid, turn into a Wendigo and eat a cop's intestines, then being possessed by an evil, sadistic, thousand year old fox demon who nearly killed her and tried to force her to let it possess you and losing so much blood, she's decided to take some time off. Maybe get some therapy herself." He smiled thinly, "And I'm sure seeing you in your boxers didn't help."

"That's low dude." Stiles did smile a little, though. "Dad's going to say that the guy who killed Sean's parents and brother killed those people at the hospital. As far as he knows, he did. I don't know how they're going to explain how the deputy and the man with no mouth were _eaten_."

"It's Beacon Hills, people don't really want to know. He could say it was an alien abduction gone wrong and everybody'd accept it."

"I'd stick with rabid coyote myself. It's amazing where wild animals can turn up these days... or maybe rabid _fox_ would be more appropriate." Stiles smiled weakly, "There's only so much BS the news people will swallow. And between the Walcott murders, the attack on Sean, the attack on the Hales and the massacre at the hospital, the second massacre at the hospital in six months, I might add, the news people are gonna' be everywhere. I don't envy dad right now."

To be honest Stiles himself was not nearly as composed as he appeared, night terrors and panic attacks, memories of the Nogitsune possessing his body and forcing him to kill innocent people. The last massacre at the hospital had occurred due to the demon possessing Stiles. So many people had died, including friends, though he had only called Aiden a 'friend' after the twin died saving his scrawny ass from Nogitsune. Aiden's death led to a broken Ethan's departure, no one knew if the surviving twin was still, well, _surviving_. Another link in an endless chain of regrets that fate had woven into Stiles' young life.

They were both silent for a moment, before Scott spoke up again,

"I think we should try to help this Sean kid. I mean, he can't exactly help being a Wendigo. It would be better to have him on our side than fighting us, right?And we could help him work on his... Whatever the Hell is wrong with him..."

"You mean besides being a supernatural cannibal whose family was butchered by a mouthless freak and who was possessed by a demon and ate said mouthless freak after being stabbed in the back with a tomahawk? I'm sure Sourwolf will love him..."

"Well, he did kill the guy that shot Peter..."

"That might help, a little. You never know with old Sourwolf. And I still think Peter's evil."

Scott chose to ignore the comment about Peter Hale, "I should at least visit him at Eichen House, he's got no one to turn to now. His whole family is dead, and he doesn't have any friends besides his cat. Mom's taking care of Willow for now. It's helping her cope..."

Stiles eyed him warily, "You're not thinking of making him pack, are you?"

"I'm not stupid enough to give a Wendigo _The Bite_ , but he could be a useful member of the pack, if he can get control of himself. And I did offer to help him..."

" _If_ he ever gets out. They may have to keep him, even sane a Wendigo is dangerous. Besides, you'd have to run it through the whole pack, in addition to the fact that we don't know if he'd even want to join a pack of crazy, screwed up teenage monsters who fight supernatural evil."

"I checked in on him during my first attempt to see Liam. He's just a scared kid who lost his entire family to a sadistic lunatic. He said he didn't intend for any of this to happen, he just lost control because of the stress and hunger. I believe him. He even made sure Liam would be found and safe before he passed out from his injuries."

"You're too soft, Scott." Stiles warned.

"He's like us... _Kinda_. He's not human, and he needs someone to be there for him. To help him control his inner beast. He deserves a chance, at least."

 _Like the twins._ Stiles thought gloomily, "Okay. You're right. I'm sure not in a place to judge, after what that fox put me through. He deserves a chance... I don't want to make that mistake again."

" _Again?_ " Scott looked perplexed. "What do you mean, again?"

"I mean Ethan and Aiden."

"That wasn't your fault. Besides, I was the one who wouldn't let them join the pack. It was my decision."

"You're not the one who killed Aiden."

"Neither are you! That was the Nogitsune! How do we know things would have turned out differently if they'd been pack?" He put an arm around his friend's shoulder, "To tell you the truth, I feel guilty about that myself. Aiden died and Ethan went off on his own with absolutely nothing, not even his twin. I misjudged them, and I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life, just like I'm going to have to live with what happened to Liam. If I hadn't been jealous, if I hadn't put Liam in the hospital, none of this would have happened. He'd be a happy, ordinary kid instead of a werewolf who's dealing with a nervous breakdown."

"Like I wasn't right beside you, egging you on? It's as much my fault as it is yours. I didn't even think he was freaking human!"

"Well, now we know he was telling the truth, he really _was_ just that good. And now he's a werewolf." He sighed, "I hear coach is replacing him with Greenberg."

Stiles slapped himself in the forehead, "Not only did we cost a kid his humanity, we just screwed our teams chances of winning anything. It's official, God hates us."

"Divine punishment for our sins." Scott moaned. "What next."

Stiles began absently counting his fingers, "I wouldn't be surprised if Kate Argent clawed her way out of her grave to torture us some more. Maybe we do need a Wendigo on the team, to make sure, you know, they don't come back..."

Scott made a disgusted face, "That's sick, Stiles."

Stiles shrugged innocently, "Hey, I'm just sayin', no body, no body to revive..."

The two walked on toward Derek's place and the pack meeting that had been called to deal with this mess.

They'd find a solution, they always did.

The End.

...

Notes:

In case you can't tell, I'm terrible at making up riddles. What the answer means is that everything in the universe is surrounded by space, the planets, stars, black holes, everything. On a planet you are arguably surrounded by space, though it is not a vacuum or a void. The riddle is actually incorrect, though, for creatures that live in water are surrounded by liquid, not intangible air, gasses or vacuums. I suppose if you wanted to get into physics, molecules, sub-atomic structures, etc... It _might_ work.

Sean Walcott survived for three reasons:

1\. He's a Wendigo, and Wendigo are hard to kill in traditional stories. Only by burning it's heart can a Wendigo die, by means such as shoving a flaming spear, arrow or stick into it's chest.

2\. Nogitsune kept him alive long enough for his body to heal the lethal damage, (but not completely) and it didn't care enough to kill him when he left.

3\. I wanted him to live. They should have kept him on _Teen Wolf_ as a character, maybe even troubled a pack member, but it's been too long now and I'm sure Glenn McCuen (who played Sean) has moved on to other things.

People tend to forget Sean's brother, David Walcott, for some reason, and just say that Sean's parents were murdered.

When Nogitsune called Sean a coward he was expressing his own opinion. As you can tell, Nogitsune is a bit OOC. He's kind of lost his tiny fox-fly-demon mind. Living in a wooden box will do that to a guy. Sean has a stronger body and better fighting and healing abilities, but he's not challenging enough for Nogitsune's tastes. He's not an idiot like Scott, but he's not a super-genius like Stiles.

Liam's not meant to be a coward here, he's just in total shock. He was attacked by a Wendigo, bitten by a werewolf, and seen a man with no mouth get hacked up by a now demon possessed Wendigo. He's 15 and his whole world just blew up in his face, monsters are real and he got mauled by a werewolf. Most people would go insane at that.

I'm afraid I made Scott too intelligent. He's usually somewhere between Kardashian and really, really dumb chimpanzee.


End file.
